


Lava Lamp

by 666maggot777



Series: Lover is a day [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Attention Starved, Fluff and Smut, Judal | Judar (Magi) has BPD, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans!Judar, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: Judar is madly in love with his better-half, but he wonders, "does he love me?"





	Lava Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a REALLY shitty fucking week, so I whipped this up. I have shown symptoms of BPD, but I suppose that's my own verdict, but I was told it is close to development just like PTSD, if left untreated. Anyway, Judar is musing my struggles with the """need""" of attention/love/affection 24/7. There's doubts a lot of the time, afraid your love/family/friends actually fuckin hate you so much that you'd be better off dead. 
> 
> I promise this isn't entirely SAD.  
ALSO, listen to Lava Lamp by Cuco while reading this, it fits, I promise.

Judar sat atop the tree trunk, bare feet dangling and kicking them as high as he could. He wore that traditional poofy garmet from when he was so much younger, but the trimming, colors and design is very so altered.  
  
He and Hakuryuu got married in red.

maple looking leaf fell, Judar twirled it around in his hand.  
  
He hasn't seen his spouse all day, but Judar just woke up and didn't bother walking around just to find one man.  
  
He loved Hakuryuu, but did Hakuryuu love him?  
  
Speaking of Hakuryuu, "Judar!"  
  
The man on the tree heard the calling of his name, turning his attention to a familiar figure making his way up the long hill.  
  
"Juju! Did you not hear me?"  
  
He looked handsome in his equally poofy garmet. The accessories that laid heavily on the younger man's hair, suited him so well.  
  
Judar wants to fall into his arms, but would Hakuryuu catch him?  
  
"Sorry Haku! Hehehe. I was spacing out. What is it?"  
  
Hakuryuu raised an eyebrow, looking at his spouse tentatively, as if he were looking for some sorta lie.  
  
Hakuryuu relaxed his face once more and crossed his arms, huffing out packed up air that he didn't know he held in.  
  
"Well, I made your favorite peach pie. You remember, right? You told me its a pie, but not really?"  
  
Hakuryuu really cooked for him.  
  
He cooked for him everyday, always wearing a smile, but Judar wasn't ever good at comfort or looking for comfort. He can't tell if Hakuryuu is tired or happy.  
  
Maybe it's just his imagination  
  
"Yes, yes. I have to remember the stories I tell you, afterall, I only listen to myself."  
  
Hakuryuu chuckled and tugged gently onto the man's ankle, "come down?"  
  
Judar cocked his head to the side, looking at his husband curiously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Hakuryuu held out his arms, preparing himself to catch the man from above. Hakuryuu was use to his husband leaping into his arm's.  
  
"Trust me?"  
  
When has Judar not trusted this man? He will give and continue to give. He will offer whatever he has left of himself and give the pieces to Hakuryuu, he'll find uses for them.  
  
Judar edged himself, ready to jump down into the man's welcoming embrace.  
  
He has to trust he'll catch him.  
  
He leaps. He isn't that far from the ground, so he wouldn't be hurt if he didn't make it into Hakuryuu's arms. But he landed in the man's welcoming warmth, hand hooked under his knees, a hand firmly pressed to his back, and he was pressed close to Hakuryuu's chest.  
  
He was warm, so warm.  
  
Judar thinks he'll burn in this man's hold, he's okay with that.  
  
Hakuryuu beamed down at him, smile bright as the sun, Judar wasn't use to being looked at like he was important. (for other purposes other than war) He wasn't use to the undying love and affection his Hakuryuu had to offer, so he crossed his arms, shying away from his husband.  
  
They began to walk back, Hakuryuu's hold was secure on the man, making sure he doesn't fall, but Judar can feel him struggle.  
  
Judar wasn't heavy! But carrying someone like they're your bride, is a job. Judar threw his arms around the taller man, supporting some of his own weight.  
  
"Hey, Haku?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Would you carry me like this if I was a million miles away?"  
  
They stepped into the hall, the eyes of onlookers gazing at the display of affection.  
  
Oh let them look, it'll teach them something!  
  
"I'd travel to you, spend my days and nights until I find you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And? Well...I'd shake you and probably cry, asking you why you left and why you were so far from me. I'd eventually hold you while yelling at you and crying."  
  
Judar couldn't contain the giggles in his throat, he laughed into his husband's throat and from giggles he became quite boisterous.  
  
"Oh, Haku! you're too much!" A kiss was placed to the taller man's throat.  
  
"Mhm. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Why? Because I like your attention." It's true. If Judar can't have all of Hakuryuu's love, adoration and attention, then what is the point? He CAN'T live without the constant showers of love from his lover.  
  
Hakuryuu hummed in acknowledgement, continuing to walk to the main kitchen.  
♡♡♡  
"How did you manage to get peach jam on your cheek? Were you trying to eat it? Also you got some powdered sugar on your sleeves. You're like a messy baby."  
  
"Sorry!" Judar wasn't.  
  
He didn't plan on making a mess out of himself, that was Hakuryuu's job! But it didn't mean the outcome wasn't pleasing, Hakuryuu was wiping all the jam, powder and somehow dough, from his face and other parts. Hakuryuu tended to spoil his spouse like a child, but it was okay.  
  
Judar wants all of his attention and he'll get it.  
  
Judar sat on Hakuryuu's lap, kicking his feet, even if they were inches away from touching the wooden floors. He buried his face in the crook of Hakuryuu's neck, snuggling there and wrapping one long sleeved arm around the man's shoulder.  
  
He was so warm and smelled nice.  
  
He smelled like the ocean, sweat from days of training and peach jam.  
  
"Hakuryuu, won't you take me to bed after we eat?"  
  
"But its only noon--oh." Hakuryuu came to the realization with the look in his smaller spouses eyes.  
  
"I--hmm. Okay."  
  
"You sure? I don't wanna make you."  
  
"It is fine. I've missed you since this morning, I think a little time to ourselves wouldn't be a problem. I'll take you to bed after we eat, okay?"  
  
Hakuryuu gave a reassuring squeeze to Judar's shoulder, rubbing his hands up and down the man's back.  
  
Hakuryuu couldn't keep the thought of throwing Judar on the bed and undressing him like he does everyday and night, out of his mind. knowing he's the first to do so is what occupies his thoughts even more!  
♡♡♡  
Hakuryuu climbs over him and claiming his lips with his. The kiss was lazy and passionate, pouring their dripping affection into a simple kiss. Hakuryuu broke the kiss, peering down at the disheveled man. 

"Do you wanna stay clothed?"  
  
Hakuryuu can please himself, but Judar's comfort is far more important.  
  
Judar shyly nodded, "yes..if that's okay."  
  
Hakuryuu rubbed his thumbs along Judar's cheeckbones, his hands warm (a bit sweaty) and comforting. Judar leaned into the warm touch of his husband's hands.  
  
They kissed once more, Hakuryuu shuffling himself between the other man's legs, he slid his hands up Judar's thighs, pushing up all the frills of the dress.  
  
Judar broke the kiss to breathe, moaning as Hakuryuu nipped on the man's neck. He left redish marks that'll be blue and purple.  
  
"You're wearing stockings." He said it as a statement rather than a question.  
  
"Had you not noticed before? You grabbed my ankle by the tree-Ah!"  
  
Hakuryuu spread Judar's legs wider, grinding his lower half against the man's wet arousal.  
  
Judar was soaked through his underwear, getting more and more wet as Hakuryuu continued the friction between them.  
  
"H-Haku! Please..."  
  
"Hm? Please what?"  
  
"I-I'm ready..please...!"  
  
Hakuryuu stopped his motions, loosening the grip on Judar's hips, rubbing his thumbs over the dips as an apology.  
  
He dips to kiss his husband ever so sweetly, the gentleness matching and Judar seems okay with the change of pace. His eyes are glazed and look like rubies, he's truly a gem to behold.  
  
Hakuryuu twirls a strand of Judar's hair, "I'm so happy you're mine. You're gorgeous in this setting. You promise no-one has seen you like this?"  
  
Judar wrapped his shaking legs around the other's waist, pulling him closer.  
  
"I promise my king," Judar nuzzled into Hakuryuu's warmth. "I'd never lie to you about something as small as my chastity."  
  
"It isn't small. it's important I know, so I can make you possibly forget the person who got to you before I did."  
  
"But no-one has. no one wanted a "magi" like me, for sexual favors. I was useful in personal gain, like war. but I'm useful to you now, so use me, my beloved king."  
  
There was a certain look on Hakuryuu's face, but Judar didn't notice because his mind wasn't clear and he was sure that everything is foggy.  
  
Hakuryuu struggled to lean back, and Judar noticed, so he unhooked his legs and spread them wide for his husband to see.  
  
Hakuryuu was right in his expectations, Judar was extremely wet, so he didn't need to tease the man any further or he'd just might release early. He pulled the white wet fabric down Judar's legs.  
  
He slipped them off and tossed them somewhere.  
  
"Since you're fully clothed, may I stay in my garments?"  
  
"Boo! Hehehe. Of course! But can I feel your chest?"  
  
"Hm? So I can keep on my trousers?"  
  
"And robe, but I just wanna feel your chest and stomach..."  
  
"So you wanna feel my muscles?"  
  
Judar was flushed, but nodded.  
  
Hakuryuu appreciated that someone at least admired his body, he had worked hard to get where he is. Being the smallest in his entire shitshow of a family was nerve-racking. Being small wasn't ideal, especially when his sister had more muscle than him at the time.  
  
"As you wish." So Hakuryuu unbuttoned his outter robe, letting his bare chest be exposed. Judar lifted his hands, shakingly stroked the man's pecs and running a finger down his abs.  
  
He was so damn gorgeous.  
  
Judar would gladly accepted his death by the hands of his handsome husband.  
  
Hakuryuu leaned down, nose brushing against Judar's and their breath mixing together, only inches away.  
  
"My dear, you look so moonstruck."  
  
Hakuryuu ran his fingers up to the other man's hip, drumming his fingers over the dip. Hakuryuu did this to not only tease Judar, but because he wanted to show he was growing rather impatient, and wanted to pound into his husband's wet warmth.  
  
Judar was gonna give him what he wanted, very soon.  
  
Judar giggled behind his long sleeve, blushing from his cheeks to his ears, sometimes pink would dust itself across his chest, but unfortunately Hakuryuu couldn't see.  
  
"You're as bright as the moon, my king."  
  
Hakuryuu's once narrowed eyes only widened in surprise, cheeks a dash of pink.  
  
"Can my king indulge me? Won't you lay on your back?"  
  
Hakuryuu's hands were venturing "dangerously" low until Judar said something.  
  
Maybe if Hakuryuu did began what he planned on doing, he wouldn't stop even if Judar asked him to. (Not that it's a problem, Hakuryuu would cease what he's doing just to check up on his partner.)  
  
Hakuryuu laid flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling, then his view is blocked with the beautiful grace of his disheveled spouse.  
  
He tries to sit up, but Judar presses him back down.  
  
"I'm gonna ride you, is that okay?" Judar didn't really bother to let the man below him answer, he grinded his arousal against the man's still covered, but hard length.  
  
It ripped a grunt out of Hakuryuu, and as much as he enjoyed seeing Judar make a mess out of himself, he had to halt his movement's. He gripped firmly on the man's hips, making Judar wince, but wasn't in any pain.  
  
"Not like this, okay? I want us to feel connected, so not like this."  
  
Judar understood because he nodded.  
  
"Do you want me to uhm...y'know?" Judar pointed to the hardness in Hakuryuu's pants. "You can't be inside me like that!" Judar laughed to himself and Hakuryuu sighed, flustered.  
  
Silly.  
  
"If you want to, then you may."  
  
Judar stopped laughing when he heard his spouse's response. Judar smiled, now rubbing at the man's hardness, torturing him and teasing him more.  
  
"J-Juju, please..!"  
  
"Hmm? What is it, Haku?"  
  
"Stop teasing me!"  
  
Hakuryuu said through his teeth, no bite, so he wasn't upset. Just when Hakuryuu talks like that, in moments like these, Judar can't do anything, but obey.  
  
Judar leans forward, face leveling with his husband and he captures him into a kiss.  
  
Judar reaches down, taking out the man's hard arousal, giving it a few strokes as he continued to suffocate Hakuryuu with his kissing.  
  
Hakuryuu broke the kiss with a breathy moan ripped from him.  
  
After awhile, it stopped. His tip leaked and smeared all over Judar's hand and onto his exposed stomach. He felt slightly embarrassed, but this isn't the MOST embarrassing thing ever.  
  
Judar lined himself up with the hard member, moaning as it brushed the sensitive bump. He slowly started sliding onto Hakuryuu's member, it twitched inside of him. He sunk down on the hard length, taking it all in. He thought he could collapse, Hakuryuu's hardness only seemed to stretch Judar and twitch against his walls.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Mhm! B-be gentle. I haven't done this before."  
  
"Hm? But you're the one who's supposed to be riding me, am I wrong?"  
  
Judar was almost bright as a tomato, trying to hide his face in the crook of Hakuryuu's neck.  
  
"Hold onto my waist...okay?" Judar's voice sounded so small, it was adorable.  
  
But Judar also winced and whimpered, saying that Hakuryuu was throbbing inside of him.  
  
"Ready, Juju?"  
  
Judar sat up, weight shifted to his palms, studying himself as he straddles his beloved.  
  
He rocked slowly, moans mingling in the room. Sweat on their skin and pleasure filled words. He rocked faster, picking up a pace for the both of them.  
  
Hakuryuu shot his hips up, forcefully making his husband fall into his arms as he fucks into him, from below.  
  
Judar tries to call Hakuryuu's name, but he can't even formulate a single sentence.  
  
Hakuryuu flips them over and Judar is surprised at the sudden change of their positions, but he couldn't say anything as Hakuryuu spreads the man's legs, folding him slightly and hitting the spot that'd drive just about anyone crazy.  
  
Judar felt so close, but the pace slowed and got slower, it was simple rocking and he wasn't a huge fan of the sudden pace change.  
  
"H-Haku? Haku, what are you doing? Please go faster, please?"  
  
"Judar, do you remember the night of our wedding?"  
  
Judar raised an eyebrow, "H-huh? Of course! How could I forget the happiest moment of my life! Why are you asking? Why did you slow down?"  
  
The pace was next to nothing at this point. Hakuryuu just peered down, gaze too intense for Judar's liking.  
  
"Haku...Haku What's wrong? Please talk to me..H-Haku-"  
  
He can't take it if Hakuryuu is mad at him. He was use to it in the past, only laughing and seeing it as a joke, but he and Hakuryuu are so much more now.  
  
He can't afford to have this man mad at him for even a second, he'll do anything to make this all better-  
  
"I told you that night, when you were in a state of undress, that I love you. I said I wanted to devote myself to you, and I still do."  
  
"Hakuryuu? Where's all this coming from? Hakuryuu?"  
  
Judar's hand was shaking, but everything was shaking, from his hands to his knees. He felt like he could cry. He caressed Hakuryuu's scarred cheek, faintly running his thumb underneath the man's eye.  
  
Hakuryuu smiled at him, smile bright as the moon when it graces the people with it's lovely light. He closed his hand over Judar's.  
  
"Please be my husband, Judar."  
  
"H-huh?!" Judar wasn't paying mind to the fact tears started pooling at his eyes, clouding his vision momentarily until they spilled, flowing down to the corners of his cheeks.  
  
"I'm already your husband-"  
  
"Earlier you told me you were useful for war, so no-one wanted anything from you, but you then said that I'm the only one using you for other things, besides war."  
  
"Yeah? So what's the issue? Haku, I'm really confused, please."  
  
"Right, right. I'm saying I don't want to use you, not anymore. I married you so we may become equals, I realized my errors when I spent time with you, only for war. You were-no-are my best friend!"  
  
Judar cried more, cheeks stained with wetness and he knows his eyes will be puffy and red, like the actual color of his eyes.  
  
"Hakuryuu...uhh..I really wanna hear this, but please continue what we were doing, but slow. I-I wanna hear everything."  
  
Hakuryuu was willing to listen to anything Judar asked of him, no natter the request, no matter how silly it may be.  
  
Hakuryuu wants to accomplish anything and everything with Judar, as equals.  
  
Hakuryuu resumed his previous actions, rocking slowly, Judar's wet hole tightens around Hakuryuu the more he slowly fucks into him, brushing that spot that makes Judar cry more.  
  
"Judar, I love you, I really do. I'm so sorry I made you feel like-" Hakuryuu bent over, face in the crook of Judar's neck, pounding more into that wet warmth, finding a home there and making his mark, again.  
  
"Like you were nothing, but a tool. You were-no-are my best friend, ever since we were children!" Judar yelped, crying and more tears pooled at his eyes, running down his face. Hakuryuu gave a particularly hard thrust, aiming at that spot that makes Judar into a drooling mess.  
  
"H-Haku, Haku! I'm sorry..I..I thought you didn't love me! I-"  
  
"How?!" Hakuryuu wasn't angry, "how could you think that?"  
  
"I-I was afraid, please! I am sorry, H-Hakuryuu."  
  
Hakuryuu slipped a hand between them both, he took two fingers and rubbed at the bump full of sensitive nerves, going in a circular motion.  
  
Judar cried, practically screaming at this point, sobbing at the overstimulation.  
  
Hakuryuu kissed along Judar's neck while giving him shallow thrust, he's so close to releasing.  
  
"Judar," Hakuryuu breathed his name along the tip of the man's ear. "I love you. I love you so dearly, very deeply. I'd give up anything for you, anything and everything!"  
  
Judar couldn't speak, only able to choke out forced moans, he was a mess, only allowed to listen while his husband continued to rub at the sensitive bump and make his insides throb with pleasure.  
  
He couldn't hold on, he couldn't tell Hakuryuu he was so fucking close, he kept assaulting him with his sickly sweet words of affection.  
  
He couldn't breathe, tears dried up.  
  
"Judar! I'm close. Inside or out?"  
  
Judar likes the feeling of being full, he likes the feeling of Hakuryuu's thick length inside him, he couldn't think straight, but he wonders if he wants Hakuryuu to spill inside of him.  
  
He hasn't before, maybe this'll be a pleasant experience, everything has been.  
  
"F-Fill me!!!" He screamed.  
  
Hakuryuu's fingers sped up, but his thrust became shallow, indicating he was so damn close. He could pump once or twice and explode.  
  
Judar came first, legs tightened around his husband's waist, he was shaking like a leaf. Hakuryuu removed his fingers, placing his hand back on Judar's hips, fucking into the poor sensitive man, finally releasing his seed.  
  
He kept thrusting, making a home in Judar's welcoming warmth, letting his white hot mess trail out of his husband's entrance.  
  
He stopped when his length went soft, slipping straight out of Judar.  
  
They both were disheveled, not able to control their breathing until a little while later. Hakuryuu kept himself from slumping onto his partner, so he rolled onto his side. Hand on his perfectly sculpted stomach, shaped that way from years of dedication to training.  
  
Hakuryuu forgot he was still wearing his garments, only his muscles exposed from his robe being unbuttoned. Hakuryuu got up outta bed, ready to take all to put all their dirty laundry inside the basket. He shrugged off his robe, throwing it in, as well as his pants with the rest of the clothes.  
  
"C'mon arms up, Judar."  
  
Judar grumbled, but did as he was told. He slipped out of his dress and kicked off his stockings as well.  
  
Hakuryuu put the basket outside their bedroom door, a note placed in the pile of dirty laundry and it reads, "wash please? Thank you!" With 2 dots for eyes and a smiley face.  
  
He crawled back in bed with his equally nude spouse.  
  
He linked his fingers with Judar' knowing he's a bit uncomfortable because of the wetness between his legs, but-  
  
"I'll clean us up in the morning."  
  
"Huh..? It's night?!"  
  
"Mmhm. I'll draw a nice bath for us both to enjoy."  
  
Judar hummed, and gave his spouse's hand a good squeeze  
  
They faced one another, but Judar's eyes were shut, and Hakuryuu is staring at him, looking at his features and counting the wrinkles, but there were none. Hakuryuu was sure Judar would be ageless for all their life.  
  
Hakuryuu knows what he wants. He's gonna grow old with this man, he's gonna be stubborn about it, no matter how Judar feels about it. They'll grow old together and he's gonna love Judar until they both give in and become one with the earths soil.  
Hakuryuu tapped the tip of Judar's nose, trying to get his attention, and he did because Judar groaned.  
  
"W-what..." Judar's voice was dangerously laced with sleep, reason why it was dangerous, is because it's Hakuryuu's weakness.  
  
"I need to ask you something important, so I need you to pay attention."  
  
"Mhm. What is it?"  
  
Hakuryuu laced their fingers together again, this time he's the one squeezing Judar's hand, a really good squeeze for some really good measures.  
  
"Why did you say you thought I didn't love you? Is it because of the past? If so, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't had treated you like that, you've always been there for me and you promised to protect me when we were kids. I know that you held your promise, here you are, in my bed, nude and I can call you my husband. I'm so grateful to you Judar, I swear."  
  
Hakuryuu leaned over, giving feather like kisses all over Judar's face, he can only giggle and his face is assaulted with nothing but kisses. Judar knows Hakuryuu loves him, but even if he didn't, Judar would never leave his side, even if it's one-sided, he'll continue to be his bridegroom.  
  
A kiss was pressed to Judar's open mouth, Hakuryuu slipped his tongue in and it was welcomed. The kiss wasn't meant to be arousing, it was passionate and Judar did moan into it, but it only reciprocated their love for one another.  
  
The kiss was lazy, no fight for dominance, just a simple glide of lips and tongue.  
  
They both broke away, Judar received a fast peck on his lips and he giggled into Hakuryuu's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Judar's laughter was gone, it was replaced with quiet weeping, Hakuryuu cradled his head, pressing him close to his chest and Judar could hear his steady breathing and heartbeat.  
  
He was allowed to weep for as along as he wanted, not told to shut up and suck it up. He and Hakuryuu were allowed to cry, they could cry for as along as they wanted, embrace each other and really protect each other.  
  
Hakuryuu was allowed to untie Judar's hair and it unravelled like a curtain, it flowed onto the bed so nicely, splayed out and shined beautifully with the graceful glow of the moonlight.  
  
"Goodnight, crybaby."  
  
Judar bit Hakuryuu's neck, earning a yelp, "shut up."  
  
There was no bite, he sounded like a wounded child.  
  
So cute.  
  
They went to sleep in the warmth of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Next morning:  
Maid:your Majesty, Hakuryuu, I have washed your dirty laundry and they are now drying.  
Hakuryuu:Great.  
Maid:but with all due respect, your majesty, could you keep the empress quiet during your sessions, please?  
Hakuryuu:Hm..........no. die.


End file.
